gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
All in a Night's Work
. Issue summary Write up In the Pit III, Dusty wakes up Shockwave, Hardball, Hit & Run and Muskrat. They have mission to go on. Stalker, as the team leader, joins them as they fly off to Siliconville, California to help solve a local hostage situation. The hostages are being held in a very high tech research facility that has several major defense contracts. The design of the building is very much like a bunker with no windows on the first and second floors, slit windows on the top third floor, bank type solid steel doors and concrete reinforced walls. On site, Scarlett and Sneak Peak are trying to persuade the local Chief of Police, Chief Mortimer, no to storm the building. Mr. Freen, the owner of the company, is advising for immediacy on action. As his police officers assault the building they are cut down, FBI Inspector Saxon makes a brave move that rescues an injured Mortimer. On the top floor, Scrap Iron has a squad of BAT's disguised as the terrorists. And on the second floor a Techno & Toxo Viper are cutting into a vault and on the first floor another squad of BAT's is tasked with preventing anyone from getting to the second floor. Sneak Peak registers the different heat sources in the building and figures out that the hostages are being held on second floor, as well as the burning of vault. FBI inspector Saxon informs Stalker that the hostages may not be who they seem to be. With all of this information Stalker initiates the assault. Hardball shoots gas grenades through the window slits on the top floor. Shockwave blows the front door open as Stalker and Hit & Run climb the wall and go into windows slits on the third floor. On the second floor, the vault has been breached and the Techno Viper with a microfilm camera begins filming the missile guidance system diagrams. After finishing, they change back into their lab coats. The first floor is cleared by Shockwave, Hardball and Muskrat as Stalker and Hit & Run take out third floor BAT's. The Joes discover that they are killing BAT's. Outside, Dr. Freen and Chief Mortimer have a whispered conversation about how much trouble they will be in if this assault is to successful. On the second floor, the Techno Viper swallows a water tight capsule of the microfilm recording. A thermate grenade is dropped in the vault destroying all of the contents which included Cobra gear and the company's account books. Scrap Iron along with the Techno and Toxo Vipers are now dressed in lab coats acting as held hostages by two BATs. The Joes then rescue the hostages. Stalker makes sure the hostages are taken to the hospital and x-rayed, there by destroying the film, Mr. Freen and Chief Mortimer are arrested and Stalker punches Inspector Saxon for mixing the Joes up in the operation. It turns out that Mr. Freen was over billing the government and about to be discovered, so he cut a deal with Cobra in exchange for missile guidance secrets. The successful assault by the Joe team foiled all of their plans. Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors Items of note * This issue was reprinted in the G.I. Joe: The Best of Larry Hama hardback collection. Footnotes Category:Marvel Comics issues